wait
by buttercup679
Summary: a kyman don't own southpark it starts out a Kyman but i'm going to add Stenny to
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe this stupid school is making us come to school today during a heat wave this is bull crap shut up Cart men every one's hot shut up Jew oh my God it's to hot to hear you 2 fight good the bus is hear. Why do you guy's have to fight all the time least see 1 he's a Jew 2 I hate him 1 his a fat ass 2 his a Nazi 3 I hate him stop it both of you me and Kenny can't tack the crap any more so hears how we'll do this Kyle stay's Cart men goes really the vote's don't lie man leave fine I'll find new friend's how actually like me . Mr Garrison instead of tacking you're class I'm going to tack auto shop OK then Erick let's see how Cart men friends are Craig Clyde Token Jimmy and him so Cart men you're coming to Token party right yea I'll be there dude he blew right pass us like we were nothing to him ever . Kyle Kenny he quit the football team why he want's to be with he's friend's in Auto shop what do you guy's want to do we can go play my x-box sound's cool us Cart men ain't you having fun yea dude I can't believe this is so fun OK oh yea before I forget you're old friend's called you what do you fucker's want we want you to come back to the group I would never come back to you guy's again I like my friend's they would never kick me out and I never fight with them we all get along be friend's with Butter's he doesn't want to be our friend any more how the hell Cart men Brovaski Marsh McCormick Cart men that's my name Brovaski don't wear it out see yea Brovaski Marsh McCormick Craig what's up Cart men you guy's ready to skip you know it let's go Erick the school called you spiked shut up and I'm going out with me friend's to nite to. Hey guy's what are we doing spray painting all the school wall's that kick ass freeze let's go boy's have you heard Cart men Craig Clyde Token Jimmy all got in trouble for spray painting the school and he has a tattoo and he smock's drink's does drug's Erick Cart men shut up bitch know won give's a shit give it a break all ready guy's Cart men changed Butter's what happened they beat me up they said know fag was safe in there hall's how did the Key Cart men we all are hear for you we want to help you like oh look it's McCormick Marsh and Brovaski chef my mom wow like I care were are you going were ever my bike take's me Cart men wait what do you want Brovaski you can't leave why can't I because because why no won gives a crap about me nobody love's me so move you're wrong Cart men I care about you you're just saying that so all stay Cart men dammit I love you OK there I said it I love you you dumb ass really Kyle yes now come inside you told him didn't you Kyle yea good now we can all be friend's again some of us a couple but that's OK you're going to Auto shop class yea it's really fun and all that stuff we did was just for fun it was all washable Marker it's fun then how's the Key not us wait guy's how's the Key we were but we never beat up anybody dammit what Cart men lye's how they hate fag's but they went to a different high school last week good . I love you Kyle I love you to Cart men.


	2. summer fun

Kyle what Cart men have you seen Kenny or Stan know why do you ask something seemed up with them the last time like what Cart men I don't know Cart men I love you but would you shut up there's Stan ask him you're self fine I will. Stan what's up with you and Kenny nothing bull crape Stan something's going on you fucking hippie Kyle you're just like Cart men sue me I'm in love ass hole I'm sure you are Kyle any way what do you guy's want to do for spring break we can go on a road trip were to though Jew Jersey sound's cool let's due it when due we leave tomorrow 5am be ready OK you guy's ready yea let's go hey you guy's hungry yea were you guy's want to eat at Taco bell OK alright come on guy's hear let me drive Cart men thanks Kyle where are we at Ohio cool Stan you or Kenny drive OK Kenny get up it's you're turn to drive fine Stan yea Ken do you think we can ever be like Kyle and Cart men I hope not Kyle told me he was only dating Cart men to get him to stay hear hey guy's we there yet almost fuck do you think he heard that I hope not . Dude's get up were hear were you going the beach you guy's have fun with Jew boy dude I think he heard us you think hey you guy's have fun I have money I'm going back home why I just am Jew whatever Fat ass I guess it's over oh what there was nothing there in the first so I guess were nothing see yea Cart men what are you doing home I'm hear to Party what else well let's go Kyle ain't you coming out with me and Kenny he left what he left with Craig oh Kyle you want to know the worst part what 1 I think I was actually in love 2I'm pregnant dude Kyle does he know no call him Cart men we need to talk about what Jew 1 I love you 2 I'm Pregnant what were having a baby really Kyle yes I love you Kyle I love you to and Kenny is about to tell Stan something Kyle what Stan I'm dateing Kenny cool man Cart men look around Kyle Cart men you know it Jew finally were all happy true that Kyle yea Cart men I'm happy me to .


End file.
